LevixMikasa
by Shingeki no Fiction
Summary: My pervy side came out.


The day was finally over,and all the recruits dispersed into their numerous tents,some chatting,others trying not to think back to what happened earlier that day.

"We wake up at five tomorrow,so no messing about." remarked Levi casually as he slipped in his followed,and soon after,the recruits hastily settled down to not all of them.

Mikasa creeped out of her tent and into the darkness.

"I had a feeling you would slip out again," muttered a brutally honest voice from the darkness "you've been doing it for the past month."

"I,uh,Squad Leader Levi?" exclaimed Mikasa,trying to be as quiet as possible,given the situation.

"I've been watching you,Mikasa,and I like what I see."

"Uhm,sir,I don't think this is the time to-"

"Then what better time is there?" Levi said could see his slender body get up and approach her,his vision really was excellent,he could see in pitch-black darkness!She felt his firm grip on her started leaning in,whispering

"There is no better time."They kissed,which Mikasa always found frequently discussed the topic with Eren:"Why would someone lick someone else's tongue?That's not romantic,that's just gross."Eren didn't really reply to the statement,he just blushed and turned away.

But now that it was happening,Mikasa had no complaints,she started to feel the rhythm of the kiss,and she followed started to follow her senses, always knew she had strong feelings for Levi,but she never knew what feeling it knocked her off her feet,literally,in one swift,quick,gentle motion.

"This is the fun part,so don't mess up." he says,taking off his shirt.

Mikasa didn't know how to respond,she wasn't sure what was about to never got the chance to ask Eren what happens after two people kiss.

"But that's okay," she thought to herself "I'm about to find out firsthand."

Levi stared her in her couldn't see it,but she could feel cool,thoughtful started unbuttoning her shirt,and she didn't stop ,he put emphasis on each button pulled;one,two,three,four,five,six, breasts were in full view now,and she felt the cool night air run over them,before Levi's cold,hard hands cupped themselves had never felt an emotion so strongly,and she didn't know what it was between happiness and anxiousness,but a much stronger eyes had adjusted to the dark a bit,and she could make out the outline of Levi standing up and taking off his boots,socks,pants,and finally,underwear.

"What the hell is he doing?What happens now?" Mikasa pushes the question aside and improvises.

"Take it of it." Levi body is slim,and all the muscles are clearly outlined by the dim light of the gets up,her heart pounding,and takes off the rest of her own just stands there for a while,examining 's freezing,shivering a bit,but that's not just due to the pushes her now naked body down onto the floor again and she can now feel his penis against her stomach."You don't know how this works,do you?" he asks.

"No." she simply replies.

"Then that makes it all the better for both of around."

She hesitantly does so,her breasts pushing her upper body upwards,with her vagina in plain view for sits up a bit,and to Mikasa's shock,he puts his penis into her vagina.

"So that's how it works!" she quickly thinks,but her mind doesn't have time to concentrate on what's starts to move it deeper inside her and then out again in a regular rhythm,like a drum 's never had this feeling before,it's feels like there's nothing wrong in this world and that allies wants more of this feeling."More." she says,a bit louder than she intended obeys,hastening the feels his penis,so hard,yet so soft,go inside groans in a mix of agony and pleasure,and she hears Levi give out the same gradually goes faster and faster,until,eventually,Mikasa feels a feeling so intense that she'll never forget in a million gives out a long moan,and Levi instinctively cherishes the moment and wonders what just then does something unexpected,taking his penis out of herself,pushing Mikasa up and thrusting it in her mouth.

Shocked,she doesn't know how to react,but Levi just pushes it in and out of her mouth,and she feels that steady beat eyes have fully adjusted now,and she can clearly see Levi's portrays her exact emotions;sharp,a glint in his eye and a look of calm on his then takes it out of her mouth and cums all over her course,she doesn't know that,but she let him do it then walked away,back to his tent.

Mikasa woke up,clutching Eren with an iron grip.

"I had this crazy dream,but for once,I'll keep it to myself."


End file.
